


【蝙蝠水仙/灰本】无题

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 超正剧情、漫画结局+脑补魔改+BVS+JL +水仙赛高+魔法万岁=一个丧心病狂的OOC穿越。私设领主阿福意外身亡。DCEU与DCAU有合并。2019.11.13首发随缘居，眼高手低胡说八道，人设OOC从始至终，存档。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Bruce Wayne, 灰本, 蝙蝠水仙
Series: 剧情文合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1

领主蝙蝠花了一段时间才发现自己死了。  
开始，他大脑一片空白，只是漫无目的地到处乱逛。然后，一个偶然的低头，他发现自己双脚离地——庞杂的记忆瞬间填满了他的脑袋。  
他死了。  
死在领主女侠手里。  
死在他背叛了领主们之后。  
死在美梦后残酷清醒的现实里。  
他回忆起另一个世界的、曾经的正义联盟，那样活泼开朗、亲密无间、信仰坚定、满怀希望，简直就是他们过往的投影——一个沃利依然存在的投影。  
他回忆起那个穿着黑色制服的自己，回忆起他的指责、他的痛心、他的讽刺。是的，领主世界没有一个八岁的孩子会在小巷里失去父母，但是，他的父母绝对不会喜欢这样一个世界。  
他回忆起自己第一次在观测平行世界时见到沃利的惊喜与感动——是的，感动，他感激上帝还能给他一个救下沃利的机会，哪怕不是他们自己的那一个——他过于欣喜以致于发疯一样地试图干预另一个世界——但他应该感谢这次发疯，不然他大概会一直沉溺在这扭曲的梦中，不得清醒。  
他游历东方时曾听过这样一句话：朝闻道，夕死可矣。  
他是认同的——他宁可清醒地死去，也不愿永远浑浑噩噩地活着。  
他回忆起沃利离开的那一天，卢瑟死去的那一天，正义联盟变成正义领主的那一天，英雄们变成独裁者的那一天。  
他在回忆自己的表现。  
他认可了超人的做法。  
为什么呢？  
这一定不是一时冲动。蝙蝠侠不会冲动。  
这一定不是一个巧合。任何事情都是有理由的。  
那么，为什么？  
因为愤怒。因为怀疑。因为无能为力。  
不是一时的、对卢瑟所作所为的愤怒。不是一时的、对之前对待卢瑟的做法的怀疑。也不是一时的、对闪电侠之死的无能为力。  
变质的结果源于一个长期的努力无效的过程。  
不单单是超人，也不单单是蝙蝠侠，整个联盟都是。  
不杀原则之下，犯罪成本无限降低，好像联盟的努力除了浪费无数人力物力之外毫无作用，犯罪者毫无损失——而他们甚至保不住自己的同伴！  
那么自己在做什么？  
作为联盟唯一的人类，超能力者和普通人之间的协调者，联盟的大脑，永远理智的蝙蝠侠——他应该提前发现这些暗潮涌动，应该提前与成员们谈话，应该在萌芽状态下就解决问题，最起码，应该提前做好预防。  
至少不是在一切发生后，还若无其事，还同流合污，还推波助澜。  
但是他没有。  
他生长于哥谭，与哥谭的阴暗与疯狂搏斗一生，最终，还是成了哥谭阴暗与疯狂的一部分。  
未能改变，甚至未能幸免。  
你不能为了对付一个疯子而让自己也一起疯掉。  
他输给了一个疯子。  
他也被弄疯了。  
2  
领主蝙蝠一生都在战斗。与哥谭的疯子、与全世界的超级罪犯、与外星侵略者、与破坏规矩的人类、与另一个正义联盟、与另一个自己、与除自己以外的正义领主。  
一场又一场战斗逼迫着他，他不是在战斗就是在准备战斗，没有时间休息。  
现在他死了，虽然不清楚为什么他仍然有意识，但是他终于有时间停下来，歇一歇，好好想一想了。  
他在想自己最后的背叛。  
或许他不该那么直接、那么突然、那么不留余地颠覆，他应该可以慢一点、委婉一点、一步一步地改变领主们，或许他们可以有一个更加美好一些的结局。可惜他的精神太过紧绷了，他清醒得太晚太突然了——他醒的不是时候，他把另一个世界扯了进来，被另一个自己叫醒，于是避无可避地背叛。  
“布鲁斯老爷？”一个熟悉的声音响起。  
领主蝙蝠大脑一片空白。这是谁？他僵在原地。  
“布鲁斯老爷，你——”脚步声一点一点靠近，“你的制服怎么了？”  
领主蝙蝠甚至忽略了突然变强的地心引力，他一点一点机械式地回头，那个熟悉的身影映入眼底，他双眼一热，涌上泪来，他冲过去，把自己最后的家人抱住，几乎说不出话来。  
哦，上帝。感谢上帝，让他活着再一次见到了沃利，死后再一次见到了阿福。他愿意为此永远永远，做一个虔诚的教徒。  
“放松，放松，布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德回抱住他，“没事了。”  
恢复理智花费了领主蝙蝠一段时间。他克制着松开手，退后一步，仔仔细细地看着这个老人：“真的很高兴再次见到你，阿福。”  
阿尔弗雷德也认真地回望了他一会，有些不确定地说：“我觉得有什么不太对劲——这是什么魔法的后遗症吗？”  
在场的人都非常熟悉的蝙蝠车的噪音吸引了两人的目光。车里出来了一个黑色制服的蝙蝠侠。  
阿尔弗雷德默默地退后。  
“你是谁？”那个蝙蝠侠问。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我要拒绝严肃的分析性剧情，我要欢脱，我要恶搞，我要两只蝙蝠谈恋爱！
> 
> 看了一眼日程表顿感崩溃，画风突变预警。

3  
“魔法世界的很多事情是无法解释的。”扎塔娜很遗憾地说，“很抱歉我们没办法送你回去——你在那个世界已经死去了。”  
领主蝙蝠摇了摇头：“我没有想过回去——破坏既定事实和法则总是会产生不可预知的影响，而它们常常是坏的影响。”  
“既然你被一直留在这个世界了，我们就要解决一下你的身份问题。”黑蝙蝠说。  
扎塔娜摘下礼帽示意一下，把空间留给了蝙蝠们。  
“哥谭不能同时出现两个蝙蝠侠，而你的这张脸——”黑蝙蝠沉思，“我自幼走失的兄弟？”  
“韦恩家太过惹眼了，突然多出一个孩子根本经不起推敲。”领主蝙蝠否认，“如果你不介意，我可以帮你解决布鲁斯韦恩的活动问题。”他叹了口气，“平行世界的大致情况不会有太大差异——你这边的正联组建以后，哥谭的身份问题很麻烦——提前磨合一下没有坏处。”  
黑蝙蝠狐疑地挑眉：“我记得你只是顾问。”  
“但我有一群擅长惹麻烦的盟友。”领主蝙蝠耸肩，“如果你和我一样都有过盛的责任心的话，你大概也当不成正常意义上的顾问的。”  
“……”黑蝙蝠沉默了一会，道，“我不觉得在清楚这些之后，我还会组建联盟。”   
近距离观察自己嘴硬还是挺有趣的。领主蝙蝠努力压下嘴角，肯定地说：“你会的。”  
4  
布鲁斯一个人下到蝙蝠洞，来到工作台前，独自坐着发呆。身后有脚步声传来，他没有动。  
“您在想那个韦恩老爷吗？”阿尔弗雷德早有准备地端来咖啡。  
“也不算，”布鲁斯直起身子喝了一口，“我是在想他说的话。”他把椅子转过来，垂下眼睛看着杯子，“按他的说法，你就是正确的——超人不是我们的敌人。”  
“这有什么需要烦心的吗？”阿尔弗雷德知道重点不在这里。  
“他说百分之九十针对超人的行动都有卢瑟在背后主使，而我确实是在卢瑟那拿到的氪石。如果超人像他说的那样，那么那些新闻也是有人在背后捣鬼。如果这一切都是因为卢瑟，那么他最终的目的是什么？”布鲁斯皱紧了眉头，“按照那个我的描述，卢瑟也是一个有相当谋划的人，可是他不能确定我一定会和超人打起来，所以我的插手不在他原本的计划里——他原来想做什么？”他看向立在桌边的氪石矛。  
“您需要毁掉它吗？”阿尔弗雷德问，“为了您未来的盟友。”  
“不，我们都不了解这个超人，我又不确定他确实是好的——鉴于他之前的表现实在不怎么样。”布鲁斯一口喝光咖啡，打开电脑开始工作，“而且就算以那个世界的超人为蓝本，我也认为留下一个辖制措施是必要的。”  
“好吧，布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德收走杯子，“但是我想明天您可以错过一顿早餐——韦恩集团的工作就交给韦恩老爷吧。”他嘀咕着，“感谢上帝，您大概可以多拼命几年了。”  
布鲁斯看着阿尔弗雷德的背影，动了动嘴，最后还是转过身，开始操作电脑了。  
5  
黑蝙蝠决定和这个世界的超人谈谈。  
他为了以防万一，还是带了氪石矛和粉末子弹过去。打点好了一切，他点亮了蝙蝠灯。  
想起他们第一次十分不愉快的会面——不，根据领主蝙蝠的话，那不是第一次，第一次是蠢兮兮的小记者试图从花花公子那里套一些有关黑色义警的看法——一见面就砸了他一辆车，这可比他之前撞坏的大楼和卫星加起来还要贵，而且是故意的！  
黑蝙蝠摇了摇脑袋，试图把这些不利于谈判的东西都甩出去。即便如此，想到超人之前给他造成的巨额损失、未来如果他真的脑子一抽建立联盟后还会带来的更多的损失，他还是不太想率先表现友好了。  
这个过分天真、不长脑子的外星人需要一点教训。黑蝙蝠恨恨地想。（如果未来这个地球也会面对一群不怀好意的外星人的话，我觉得我脑子一抽，需要面对更多损失的可能性很大，所以我决定先生会气<(`^’)>）  
超人到了。  
“布鲁斯！”  
一点都不懂的尊重别人隐私的混蛋！老子戴面具是干什么的！就算能看见也请好好遵守规则好吗！领主蝙蝠说的没错，超人确实哪哪都惹人生气！  
“我错了。”  
你当然错了！不小心撞了别人的大楼和卫星也就算了，当面拆别人车还带威胁！你咋不上天呢？  
（超：我确实上天了啊。  
灰蝙：和卢瑟联手可以把超人打趴，爬不起来的那种。  
黑蝙：可以考虑。）  
“你得听我说！”  
“待在原地别动。”黑蝙蝠终于欣赏够了超人焦急委屈地小表情，开口，“我就在这里。”同位体之间果然心有灵犀，欺负超人感觉超棒！  
可惜现在不是开玩笑的时候，不然本来想先揍他一顿出出气来着，黑蝙蝠有点遗憾。看超人的表情，卢瑟的某些计划应该已经开始实施了——有点棘手，他心里感到一些不妙，友方还没有开始联手，敌人就已经行动了。  
我讨厌这种失去掌控的感觉，黑蝙蝠想。等事情解决了，我要把卢瑟关到阿卡姆去，隔在小丑和哈莉中间！  
“是卢瑟！”超人焦急地说，“他绑架了玛莎，我的母亲！威胁我！让我来对付你——我，我们……”  
黑蝙蝠垂下脑袋歪了下头，这不对，卢瑟在利用我？他怎么确定我的行动？不，他的真正计划不是这个——他不可能只凭一个氪石就把希望全放在我身上，他在拖延时间！他抬头：“我会帮你救出你母亲——立刻去找卢瑟！他在准备别的危机！”  
超人抿唇颔首，转过身，回头。  
“我保证，玛莎今晚不会有事。”黑蝙蝠坚定地说。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谈恋爱是重点，所以怎么打的不重要，时间跳跃大法，跳跳跳！  
> 脑洞魔改剧情预警。  
> 蝙蝠的恋情发展永远离不开哥谭粉丝团的大力助攻，但是为了偷懒少写一个人物，就对不起阿卡姆的大佬们了。

6  
超人死了。  
黑蝙蝠和神奇女侠无能为力地站在一旁，看着凡人的哭泣。  
远处传来车子高速运动带来的巨大噪音。  
“毁灭日？”韦恩先生从车上下来，“他——我没想到是他。”他半跪下来检查了一下超人的伤口，呼了一口气，“还好，伤口不是氪石造成的，他没事。”  
“什么！”三人同时转头看向他。  
“我来自平行世界——具体的看他怎么解释。”韦恩示意了一下黑蝙蝠，“我的世界超人也在与毁灭日的战斗中死过一次，但事实上，只要不是氪石直接造成的伤害，有了足够的能量后，他就可以自行恢复。”  
“足够的能量？”黑蝙蝠问。  
“你的世界还没有绿灯的消息，可能会有点麻烦。”韦恩开始皱眉，“你上次给我看的资料里面好像没有哪个可以胜任——我们发现这一点后，绿灯直接把他扔到了太阳里。”  
一阵失望的沉默。  
韦恩歪了下头：“不过按照平行世界的相似性，你们早晚会遇到的——我建议你们先把他安置一下，至少不要交给政府埋起来。”  
“我可以先用蝙蝠洞的科技尝试一下，或许并不需要那么多能量。”黑蝙蝠说。  
“麻烦露易丝小姐应付一下稍后的军队，”韦恩礼貌地示意，“神奇女侠需要跟我们一起——超人躺着的这段时间，你们可能要面临另一个危机。”  
7  
“荒原狼。”神奇女侠扶额，“我知道他——确实，骤然失去保护者造成的大范围恐慌非常可能吸引到他。”  
“你们需要一个联盟。”韦恩抱臂，“刚刚的画面已经被直播出去了——他随时会来，你们要为超人的复苏争取时间。”  
“只有上面这些人？”神奇女侠看向电脑。  
“只发现了这些。”黑蝙蝠叹气。  
神奇女侠摇头：“太少了。”  
“总比没有好——卢瑟至少做了一件好事。”黑蝙蝠说“我们先分头联系他们。”  
“主要是这两位——”韦恩点了点闪电和C型标志，“我的世界没有出现过这个维克多斯通，你们要自行判断他的事情；而且这个闪电侠和我们世界的不是一个人，你们自己当心。”他手移到倒V字上敲了一下，“至于海王，他跟我们世界的看起来一样，如果没有意外的话，他很排外，你们可以先把他放在一边，等有了说服性的事实再说——有一个母盒在亚特兰蒂斯，荒原狼也不只威胁地表人，他一定会参与进来的。”  
神奇女侠点头赞同：“粗鲁的亚特兰蒂斯，他们对外人一向不太友好——但他们肯定是跟地球站在一边的。”  
8  
布鲁斯最后把玩了一遍那个小小的烙铁，把它扔进了处理器。  
“从我的世界学了些东西？”韦恩走了过来。  
“这个糟糕的世界，如果你不逼上一把，就永远不会变得合理。”布鲁斯背对着他。  
“但是底线非常重要。”韦恩看着处理器在工作，“我们是罪犯，而警察抓不到我们——所以我们与真正的罪犯区别在哪里？”  
“每一个罪犯在他们自己的世界里都是英雄。”布鲁斯叹了一口气，“我错了。”他转过身，“超人曾经跟我谈过一次——以记者的身份。”  
“清醒是困难的——没人能叫醒一个装睡的人。”韦恩看着他，“只能是你自己，愿意清醒。”  
布鲁斯与他对视：“我变得偏激之后十分痛苦——但是远远比不上清醒后。”  
“我知道，”韦恩偏头，目光渺远，“清醒很痛苦，但是必要。”  
布鲁斯低下头，沉默了很久，抬起头，走上前：“谢谢。”为了你的到来。  
韦恩勾了下嘴角：“我也是。”为这第二次的、填补缺憾的人生。  
9  
布鲁斯韦恩的宴会又双叒叕被绑匪闯了！  
被绑匪用枪指着赶向墙角时，韦恩甚至还有心情再喝一口手中的香槟。千篇一律的无聊把戏，他想，这些人但凡有点脑子就应该知道抢银行都比绑架成功率高——蝙蝠永远比赎金先到——一群新手菜鸟。不过我现在至少不用考虑怎么溜出去换装了，可喜可贺。  
但是这一次出了点以前蝙蝠侠从未遇到过的小插曲——一个绑匪在走投无路的最后抓了他眼里最值钱的韦恩做人质。  
场面一时僵住了。  
首先，黑蝙蝠和韦恩都清楚这个绑匪造不成任何威胁；其次，布鲁斯韦恩绝对不能在众目睽睽之下自己揍翻绑匪脱困；最后，正常来讲，这个时候蝙蝠侠应该小心周旋，在保证人质安全的情况下，给绑匪意料之外的一击，为这场救援画上一个完美的句号。  
现在问题来了，小心翼翼地营救一个完全没有危险的人好别扭啊——黑蝙蝠真的从来没想过他还能遇上营救自己的这么一天。  
当然，在短暂的意外后，黑蝙蝠还是克服心里的异样顺利解救了韦恩先生——然后因为脑子乱糟糟一片没能及时离开而被闻讯赶来的记者堵了一堆麦克风在面前：  
“蝙蝠侠，请问您与韦恩先生相熟吗？？”  
“我们发现您今天在救韦恩先生时有明显的犹豫，请问这是为什么？”  
“您是非常担心韦恩先生吗？”  
“曾有传言说你们是情侣，请问是真的吗？”  
“……”  
黑蝙蝠顺着抓钩枪跑掉了。  
好嘛，问题都丢给我了是吧。韦恩迎着转向自己的闪光灯露出一个甜蜜的笑：“你们实在是太热情了——我的男朋友很害羞的，你们把他吓坏了。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又刷了一遍正联，趁着热乎爆更完结^_^

10  
韦恩犹豫了一下，还是放弃了自己的恶趣味，自己去了蝙蝠洞——他敢保证，如果真的晾着不管的话，他那个嘴特别硬的同位体绝对不会因为这种“无关紧要”的小事来找他——全当避免黑蝙蝠把自己憋坏。  
“你居然还敢来见我！”蝙蝠电脑上正在播放宴会记者直播，记者们十分激动地对于哥谭宝贝和黑暗骑士的恋情大加猜测。黑蝙蝠听见韦恩的脚步声回过头，恶狠狠地盯着他。  
韦恩非常无辜：“你自己出的岔子自己不管，就那么放那扔给我解决，还不允许我小小报复一下吗？”  
黑蝙蝠显然也知道自己不太地道，但是：“你难道是说我应该作为蝙蝠侠正面回应记者的问题？”  
“我可没这么说——我也没有回来指责你啊。”韦恩理直气壮。  
黑蝙蝠第一次为自己的伶牙俐齿而生气：“所以你这是小小的报复一下？”  
“嘿，拜托，布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠又不是没传过什么有的没的——布鲁斯韦恩传个绯闻不是很正常嘛——你之前也这么大反应吗？”韦恩摊手。  
“这怎么一样！布鲁斯韦恩之前都表现得大家一看就知道是开玩笑，但是你、你这次相当于正面回应了——也不是——就之前的事加上你的话，这会让大家都认为这就是事实了好吗！”黑蝙蝠崩溃。  
“但之前的事不是你自己做的吗？”韦恩大大的眼睛回望他，“我的话不过是延续布鲁斯韦恩一贯的风格而已。”  
沉默。  
尴尬。  
死寂。  
“你也不用这样吧——”韦恩有点负罪感地走上前，小心地观察着受打击过大的黑蝙蝠，“媒体忘性很大的。”  
黑蝙蝠正在低着头反思自己为什么会出现这种失误。  
韦恩想了想，凑近点：“而且，我觉得也没人规定布鲁斯韦恩不能和蝙蝠侠谈恋爱啊。”  
黑蝙蝠一脸你开什么玩笑地抬起头：“你有想过这会对蝙蝠侠在哥谭的形象造成多大影响吗？恐惧的化身怎么可以——”等等，他顿住，仔细地看了一会韦恩的表情，震惊了，“你认真的？”  
“别说你从来没想过——你救我之前为什么犹豫那么长时间？”韦恩跟他对视。  
“该死的！我那只是——该死的！只是在想表现得像以前跟一样认真会不会太尴尬——这该死的能证明什么！”黑蝙蝠控制不住音量的大叫。  
“嘿，放松，放松。”韦恩立起双手制止他，等他稍稍平静了一些才道，“你没有的话干嘛这么激动？”  
黑蝙蝠一脸扭曲地看着他。  
韦恩支起一只手按在墙上，把黑蝙蝠圈住：“我认真地考虑过了——信任与理解是爱情的基础，而我们都不可能给别人充分的信任，也很难找到能完全给我们理解的人，我们是最适合彼此的——别说你对我一点想法都没有。”他理了理领结，“我相信布鲁斯韦恩的魅力。”  
黑蝙蝠噎了一会，甚至忘记了推开他：“可是——这跟单身有什么区别！”他猛地隔开了韦恩。  
“难道你认为我只是你的复制？”韦恩看着他慌乱的样子。  
“我没有。”黑蝙蝠抿唇。  
韦恩挑眉：“你真是比我不坦诚多了。”他追上黑蝙蝠的脚步，“还是你有其他喜欢的人了——猫女？还是戴安娜？”  
黑蝙蝠后退：“我没有。”  
“那为什么不试试？”韦恩把他推到墙上，“你明明也对我有感觉。”他凑近，“没有人可以拒绝布鲁斯韦恩。”嘴唇相接。  
大概是过于专注彼此，两人谁也没听到蝙蝠洞里第三人轻微的脚步声。  
“嗒。”阿尔弗雷德把托盘放在桌子上，看向墙边一动不动的两人，“有谁能给我说明一下——这是怎么回事？”  
黑蝙蝠浑身僵硬，一动不动，嘴里一阵发干：“阿福，我……”  
“我们决定在一起了。”韦恩冷静地转过身，脸上八风不动。  
阿尔弗雷德摘下眼镜，取出手帕，擦了擦镜片，又戴了回去，上上下下认认真真地看了一遍站在一起的两人，表面上风平浪静地说：“虽然我早就接受韦恩家不会有下一代了，但不得不说老爷您还是给了我一个大惊喜——我万万没想到您会通过这种方式解决孤独终老的问题。”  
11  
类魔在世界范围内出现，荒原狼快要来了。  
超人已经在蝙蝠洞里躺了五年，他的伤全都好了，但是依然没有醒来的迹象。  
还是没有绿灯侠的消息。  
人类现阶段的科技根本不足以到达太阳。  
亚马逊的母盒失守。  
亚特兰蒂斯的母盒失守。  
能够团结起来的力量都已经被聚集在蝙蝠洞了。就算加上韦恩也只有六个人。  
他们抢到了最后一个母盒，但是也见到了荒原狼的强大。  
听了钢骨的叙述，黑蝙蝠看着他：“母盒拥有太多的能量，而人类只能吸收这么多——母盒是用来塑造一个星球的。”他看向自己的盟友，“有一个人，比一个星球更加强大——这正是复活超人所需要的，足够的能量。”他顿了顿，“氪星飞船里有个羊膜舱，非常适合……”  
“不行。”亚马逊公主打断他。  
“戴安娜……”布鲁斯试图说服。  
“布鲁斯，不行。”戴安娜非常严肃，“你根本就不知道，你所面对的，是怎样的一种能量。”  
“但是我们根本就不够——仅仅是我们，对付荒原狼不够；仅仅是我们能够掌控的能量，复活超人不够。”布鲁斯指向母盒，“而阻止荒原狼的方法，就是利用敌人的力量。”  
众人沉默。  
“我同意。”钢骨说，“我不认为让母盒重新合并是一个好主意。我刚刚计算了一下，成功复活他的概率很高。”  
“好的，”巴里站起来，“但是我们说的复活他，最好是能让大家开心的那种，而不是，像宠物坟场一样的惊悚片。”  
“死亡总会带走一些东西，超人也不会例外。”亚瑟说，“也许不是失去理智，也许是丢掉灵魂。”  
“我会准备应急方案的。”布鲁斯说。  
“如果他醒后第一眼看到的人是你，那你确实需要一个。”戴安娜说。  
在所有人都离开之后，韦恩看着布鲁斯：“应急方案？”  
布鲁斯回望他：“你猜得到。”  
“OK，”韦恩无奈，“我会帮你做好两手准备——你要是下不去手，我还可以帮你一把。”  
12  
“宠物坟场。”  
超人被成功复活了，但显然跟众人希望的不同，他看上去——十分具有攻击性。在钢骨战衣的防御系统不受控制地开了一炮后，双方立刻战到了一起。联盟在本来该是最强战力的盟友身上遭遇了可以说是惨败。  
“克拉克！”神奇女侠的真言套索没能唤回超人的理智，黑蝙蝠打算用他的人类名字最后尝试一下。  
但是结果不太好。  
“我认识你。”超人似乎找回了部分记忆，但是看他的表情——显然不是什么好的记忆。  
把拦路的神奇女侠砸进地里后，超人一手把黑蝙蝠扔了出去。  
“韦恩我需要杀手锏，啊——”黑蝙蝠联络的话还没说完，就被超人单手拎了起来。  
“你做了这些。”  
“我逼不得已。”  
“你放任我死去，你又强行让我活过来。”超人逼近他。   
“世界需要你。”黑蝙蝠费力地说。  
“但是它需要你吗？”超人讽刺性地反问，“告诉我，你会流血吗？”  
“克拉克！”  
第二个进行尝试的人显然带来了更多美好一些的记忆。超人把黑蝙蝠甩出去，但是对自己的女朋友并没有做出威胁性的举动。  
呵，超人，非常好。驾驶位上韦恩看着超人的举动冷笑一声。你给我等着。他克制着把氪石矛扔过去的冲动，打开车门，跑去把黑蝙蝠扶了起来。  
联盟的众人看着超人带着露易丝飞走后，又打量了一下韦恩的脸色，默默地给看上去多半会恢复正常的超人点了根蜡——你一直疯着都比将来面对韦恩先生的报复要强呀——简直自作孽。  
13  
韦恩给布鲁斯处理好了身上的伤势，退开一步，看着布鲁斯活动刚刚扭伤的肩膀：“待会我替你去吧。”  
“我没事。”布鲁斯拒绝。“我又不是没受过这种程度的伤。”  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”韦恩沉着脸，咬牙切齿，“关于超人。”  
布鲁斯犹豫了一下：“你不至于吧——克拉克也不是故意的，他只是刚被复活脑子不太清醒。”  
“我看他谈恋爱的时候脑子倒是非常清醒。”韦恩嗤笑一声，直接敲定，“超人已经复活，看上去找回理智也不会太久——我保证不会耽误正事。”  
布鲁斯看了看韦恩的脸色，歇了——死道友不死贫道，克拉克你多多保重。身为钢铁之躯的氪星人，能力越大责任越大。  
14  
“你们都太弱了，看不到真理。”  
“是么？”总是最晚登场的重要人物说，“我相信真理，但我也坚定地追随正义。”  
刚刚还制霸全场的假Boss立扑。  
OK，脑子不太清醒的外星人看起来已经没事了，准备好迎接资本社会的毒打了吗？领主馅儿的伪·黑蝙蝠瞥了超人一眼，先去把钢骨扶了起来。  
超人落在地上：“需要我做什么吗？”  
“我们要给钢骨争取时间。”领主蝙蝠公事公办，“他应该能阻止母盒毁灭地球。”  
“好吧，”超人开了个玩笑，“我知道你不是因为喜欢我才复活我的。”  
“喜欢你？我以为你会有一点自己有多能惹麻烦的自觉。”领主蝙蝠从未见过如此么得眼色和自知之明的家伙。  
“……”超人：（· o ·）？？？布鲁斯似乎不太对？他刚要询问，就听到不远处的呼救声，“有平民。”  
“巴里已经去了。”领主蝙蝠语气缓和了一点。  
“他们人太多了。”超人扭头飞走。  
他是去救人的，他是去救人的，他是去救人的——可我还是要气死了！领主蝙蝠磨了磨牙，从来就不听指挥的氪星人，不管哪个世界的都那么让人火大！他转身示意钢骨开始行动。  
15  
星球日报被韦恩集团收购了。  
天真的氪星人完全忘记自己上次把别人的家属丢出去的事情了，但是记仇的韦恩先生并没有。  
普利策奖预备役克拉克肯特被调到了体育版。  
克拉克本人和他的同事们一样一脸懵。  
露易丝实在看不下去了，提醒他：“收购报社的不是布鲁斯先生，是韦恩先生。”  
“他看我不顺眼吗？”克拉克还没反应过来。  
露易丝想把他的脑袋打开装点情商进去：“你不会以为你把布鲁斯扔出去的事就这么算了吧？”  
“他这是公报私仇！”克拉克顿时眼前一黑。  
露易丝无能为力地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
16  
你以为事情就这么结案了吗？呵，天真的氪星人永远不知道人类的报复心可以有多强、翻旧账可以有多远。而韦恩先生正是个中翘楚。  
克拉克收到了一条短信：您需要进行信用卡还款100…000美元。  
他终于能够把事情联系到韦恩身上了，但是——“他这不算信用卡诈骗吗？”  
露易丝想了想，在电脑上敲了一会：“这差不多是一栋摩天大楼加上一个同步卫星的钱——还帮你抹了零头。”  
“拉奥啊！”克拉克把头放软后砸到了桌子上，“曾经我有一个十分友好的搭档，但是我没有珍惜。”我宁可在氪石粉末里被揍一顿。  
“咳咳，”露易丝恨不厚道地打断他的忏悔，“我觉得我需要重新考虑一下我们的关系了——”她憋着笑，“跟一个负债累累还拉满了老板仇恨值的家伙谈恋爱实在是太不明智了。”  
克拉克不可置信地看着幸灾乐祸的恋人。  
露易丝帮他收拾好了最后的行李，看着他委屈的表情终于笑了出来：“祝你新工作顺利！”  
玛莎，地球太险恶了，我要回氪星！  
番外1  
布鲁斯为了帮克拉克赎房子而买下了银行。  
韦恩：（假怒）你去跟克拉克过吧！  
布鲁斯：（无辜）我只是想要补偿……  
韦恩：（冷笑）你欠他什么？上次我要帮你出气，你也不断帮他开脱——反正他也和露易丝分手了，你正好方便。  
布鲁斯：（重点完全错误）你知道他们那只是恋人之间的小情趣。  
韦恩：（真怒）所以你还真想跟他过吗！  
布鲁斯：我没——  
韦恩：（冷冷地）我现在很生气，不想听任何解释。  
布鲁斯：唔唔唔……  
画外音：咳咳，这里说明一下，以上情形发生的时间是平静的哥谭夜晚，背景是灯光昏暗、床头柜上摆了一堆不可描述的韦恩大宅的卧室……所以，大家都懂得~  
番外2  
韦恩总是对闪电侠过分关心。  
布鲁斯：（怒）你去跟巴里过吧！  
韦恩：亲爱的那只是缅怀，你才是我的真爱。  
布鲁斯：（冷笑）活人永远比不过死人——谁知道我是不是将就。  
韦恩：（闹脾气式的吃醋是哄不好的，永远也不要跟一个不打算讲道理的恋人打嘴架，这个时候嘴巴的作用是去堵住那两片喋喋不休的唇瓣）  
布鲁斯：唔……我跟你说我在很认真地生气，你别想糊弄过去！  
韦恩：好好，我知道了宝贝。（把人抗上某柔软的家具）  
类似的情况发生了几次后。  
布鲁斯：你这次必须好好解释清楚！  
韦恩：（叹气：恋人脸皮太薄了，有什么要求不能直说呢）（轻车熟路地）我明白了。（一条龙服务）  
番外3  
联盟的小伙伴们总是忘记他们的顾问只是一个普通人类，但是是一个有强大靠山的、不十分普通的人类。  
在经过几次不小心伤到黑蝙蝠，结果被记仇的韦恩戴着面具呛到说不出话后，众人表示自己幼小的心灵受到了巨大的伤害，强烈要求禁止韦恩穿黑蝙蝠的装备。  
于是韦恩翻出了自己领主蝙蝠的装备。  
联盟的小伙伴们发现韦恩穿回自己的装备后更加可怕了——他不需要等惹祸的家伙撞枪口了，他可以自己瞄准直接扣住扳机突突突。  
在几乎患上灰色恐惧症后，众人表示自己幼小的心灵受到了更加巨大的伤害，强烈要求禁止韦恩穿自己的装备。  
于是……  
在日常生活遭到了来自万恶资本家的疯狂压迫后，众人——众人什么也不敢要求了。  
所以为什么就不能自己长点记性呢？韦恩先生也很无奈。贵重的独家藏品请轻拿轻放好吗！


End file.
